Princesse
by SangDeGryf
Summary: Célia s'est taillées les veines, et est à l'hôpital. Mais que va faire Silvia pour sa meilleure amie /!\ Sous entendu Yuri


Titre: Princesse  
Auteur: Moi  
Rating : T  
Résumé: T'es belle princesse.  
Nda: Yo mes sucres d'orges. Voilà un OS qui a germé en histoire... Si, Si bien sûr que j'écoute en cours... -_-… Des fois… 

LyriaLTempesta : Tu t'en rappelle, mon Cœur ?

Ninareli : Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^

Aller, bonne lecture *3*

Oh Célia, pourquoi? Toi ici, dans ce bâtiment blanc, que fais-tu ici allongée? Tes poignets, tes bras, tes épaules, tes hanches, tes jambes, tes chevilles, tes lèvres et ton visage. En une seule soirée. Pourquoi tant d'entailles dans si belle chair? Pensa Silvia.

Sa meilleure amie était étendue dans ce lit grisâtre. Lorsque la jeune fille consciente avait appris la raison de son état d'aujourd'hui, elle avait pleuré, et avait rédigé un petit texte pour sa meilleure amie, qu'elle commença à lire:

« Pardon de te déranger... Enfaite non. Je suis venue ici te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulue te dire en regardant tes merveilleux yeux vides, mais qui en dise si long sur toi. Je ne dors plus, mais pas parce que j'ai mal... Non, c'est parce que tu gambades dans mes pensées, et que jamais je ne veux t'arrêter. Je suis une jalouse maladive, et je suis possessive, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Et ça fait peur aux gens, car j'ai envie de tuer tous ceux qui t'approches.

Je n'ai pas préparé cela, ni même fait une fiche, avec mes qualités et mes défauts, ça non. Je veux juste que tu saches, que tu peuples mes rêves, mes envies, mes peines, ou tout simplement ma vie.

Je ne vais pas te faire un cours sur les astres, mais seulement te dire ce que je sais. Mon monde gravite autour du tiens, comme la Terre autour du Soleil. Oui c'est cela, tu es mon Soleil, ma lumière, mon astre, mon étoile. Tu es ma Princesse.

J'ai tellement pleurée, pour toi, que je ne vois plus mes pieds. Tu vas me dire que c'est parce que j'suis trop grande hein?... Je te dirais simplement que d'innombrable poids sont à mes chevilles, m'empêchant de les voir. Mais toi, oui toi, toi qui est allongée ici... Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris? 

T'es si belle! T'es tellement belle! T'es belle au naturelle, démaquiller, pas coiffée, peu importe comment tu es habillée. Tu te trouves grosse? Chaque regard que tu portes à ton miroir te donne envie de vomir? Mais si seulement tu te voyais comme je te vois! Tu y vois un monstre, dans cette foutue glace? Eh bien moi je vois une Princesse. Tes beaux yeux, si expressifs, tes cheveux, si doux, mais peu importe. Si tu es belle de l'extérieur, tu l'es encore plus de l'intérieur. 

Tu es un trésor. Lorsqu'on perd certains de tes morceaux, on fait tout pour les retrouver, et pour les garder enfouis. Mais pourquoi tu te blesses? Pourquoi tailler ta peau, celle qui est vierge de toute demande à ton égard? Pourquoi? Tu vas me dire que c'est ton cœur qui souffre, mais que c'est ton corps qui prends tous les coups? Mais arrêtes, pose cette lame. Tu ne vas pas te laisser dominer par de vulgaires morceaux de métal hein? Arrêtes, c'est toi le maître, c'est toi le chef!

Oh! Princesse, je les emmerde, ceux qui t'insulte, qui te font du mal, je les emmerde tous. J'emmerde ton ex, qui t'a fait souffrir, délaissée pour des blondes, trop bonnes, trop connes.

Mon amour n'a pas de couleur de sexe, de prénom, de physique ou de visage. Mais pour moi, c'est toi ! L'amour que je te porte, tu sais celui dont tu me parlais, celui que tu me chantais si fort chaque jour, avec lui ou avec un autre, cet amour-là. Celui si beau, si pur, si innocent, si magique, celui qui doit se consumer avec douceur et mélancolie, celui dont on ne peut parler, sans que notre cœur ne se mette à accélérer. Si seulement tu m'en parlais avec vérité, plutôt que par tes incertaines pensés.

Souviens-toi de mon histoire, de la tienne… Non pardon, de la nôtre. L'amitié nous liait, enfin m'a trop attaché à toi. Cette amitié, qui m'a montré que mon amour grimpe plus haut que toutes les étoiles de cette Terre, et de l'espace. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

La vie n'est-elle pas qu'une succession de déception ? Bien sûr que oui, mais quand tu souris, tu pourrais procurer des frissons à un aveugle, tellement tu es belle. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas celle que tu attends, depuis toute petite. Je ne suis pas celle qui fait retourner les gens sur son passage, dans la rue. Mais je ne prétends pas être ce que je ne suis pas, et je ne me montre pas l'inverse de ma personnalité.

Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, seulement de ne pas me rejeter. Je suis un oiseau, et toi tu es celle qui a ouvert la cage, et qui m'a libéré. On fait tous des erreurs, et la mienne est de ne pas avoir été là, hier, lorsque t'infligeait ces atroces blessures. Oh ! Je regrette tellement si tu savais. Je ne suis qu'une conne, qui prône son amour, sans n'avoir jamais eue le courage de te l'avouer. Depuis tant de temps, que je le sais, depuis si peu de temps, tu es au courant. Je ne connais pas les recoins de la Terre, mais pourraient-ils répondre à mes questions. Pourquoi l'amour est-il si beau, autant que l'espace est infini, et pourquoi mon cœur bat il si fort, lorsque je t'aperçois, toi qui es comme ma sœur ?

Tu es ma vie, ma mère, ma sœur et mon père pour mes liens fraternels, tu es mon sang, mes yeux, mes poumons et mon cœur, pour mes organes vitaux, mais surtout, tu m'as faits découvrir l'amour, alors Merci.

Je suis Silvia, tu sais, cette fille, avec qui l'amitié à germer. Cette fille, qui a foncée dans un mur, et qui est trop faible sans toi, pour le reconstruire. J'ai si mal, mal au cœur, cet organe qui me permet de vivre, au cerveau, celui qui me torture toutes les nuits, au ventre, le centre du corps, le point de gravitation. Mais nomment faire si toi, ma gravité, tu ne cesses de m'échapper.

Il y a des mots que je veux dire, mais ma bouche ne veux pas les libérés. Il y a des jours, comme aujourd'hui, ou je ne veux parler que de toi. Ma Princesse, pourquoi tu me laisse ici, alors que tu es mes sentiments, ma vie ? 

Relève-toi! Tu as toute la vie devant toi! Malgré tes plaies, malgré tes traits, t'es belle. Alors soit forte, sèche tes larmes et bats toi! Encore une chose, t'es tellement belle que je préfère t'admirer, plutôt que de te voir dans mes bras! »

Elle termina sa lecture, tremblotant, assaillit de sanglot.

"Bip...bip...biiiiiiip..."

Puis, plus un bruit. La chambre d'hôpital se remplit d'une odeur d'anciennes larmes, et d'une nouvelle odeur, celle de la mort! 

Silvia en fut anéanti, et murmura "J'arrive Princesse"

_

Voilà. :). Je suis désolée si mes idées dans le monologue ne sont pas très organisées, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour ça.  
Ce fut cour mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu, mes sucres d'orges*3*  
Bisoux *3*  
Review?


End file.
